La fuerza del destino
by Aiko Hiwatari
Summary: Es una historia basada en una canción con el mismo nombre, así que es un song fic, entren y lean y denme su opinión. Un UA, con algo de romance


Aclaración de puntos:

1. -Las acotaciones son estas

"_Lo que el personaje piensa"_

Hablando el personaje

(Cuando yo interfiero)

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-Cambio de escenario /-/-/-/-

2. – Ningún personaje de Sakura Card Captors ni la idea original es mío, todo es de sus creadoras el maravilloso equipo de Clamp

3.- Este va a ser un fic apto para todo público (el primero en mi vida)

4. – No recibo ningún salario por hacer esto, pero sí muchos regaños, así que cualquier donación que se quiera hacer para los niños pobres de la calle (que yo los represento) lo pueden hacer a la cuente… No, es broma, lo único que agradecería sería algún review y nada más

5. – La canción es de Mecano, y se llama igual, fuerza del destino

Ahora si… COMENZAMOS

**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO**

El encuentro fue muy extraño para mi gusto, es decir, nunca me había pasado algo por el estilo, pero dicen que siempre hay una primera vez para todo y parece ser que aquella fue la mía. Yo oía que les había pasado a algunos y yo les contestaba que era ridículo, que el amor no existía y que enamorarse era para estúpidos, pero cae más pronto un hablador que un cojo ¿no? Al final, quedé igual, pero no me arrepiento de nada.

**NOS VIMOS TRES O CUATRO VECES  
POR TODA LA CIUDAD  
UNA NOCHE EL BAR DEL ORO  
ME DECIDI A ATACAR  
**

Un lugar a media luz, música estridente a todo volumen un gran grupo de jóvenes moviéndose al rito de la melodía, unos bailando, otros pretendiendo hacerlo y otros simplemente restregando su cuerpo con otros de una forma un tanto promiscua "calentando" el ambiente y a nadie le importaba. Luces de diferentes colores tintineaban en todo el lugar y, entre la muchedumbre, dos chicos se abrían paso buscando la barra de bebidas y, al mismo tiempo, veían quién podía ser su acompañante de turno por aquella noche.

Con algo de esfuerzo llegaron al fin a su destino y pidieron algo para ellos, después de que se las sirvieron, dirigieron su vista de nuevo a donde todos bailaban tratando de encontrar a alguien "digno" de su compañía. Ellos causaban mucho revuelo ya que, si bien no eran unos modelos, los dos eran muy guapos y todas las chicas se les quedaban viendo esperando la oportunidad de acercarse y ofrecerles pasar una "buena noche"

El más alto, tenía un cabello color marrón oscuro, y ojos color café, la piel un poco bronceada, su cuerpo se notaba que estaba bien formado debido a una camisa negra ceñida que llevaba y los jeans ajustados afirmaban que tenía un buen atributo, su cara era dura pero a la vez un tanto relajada, extraña combinación

Su acompañante era ligeramente más bajo que él, de cabello negro azulado, ojos de un tono azul muy oscuro y que estaban resguardados tras unos lentes que lo hacían ver intelectual, su piel era blanca, y su mirada traviesa al igual que su cara mostraba un aura juguetona, eso si, se veía mucho más relajado que su amigo.

Eriol - ¿Qué opinas?

Shaoran – Hoy no hay nada bueno – se notaba aburrido

Eriol – Es verdad, pero aún podemos pasarla bien

Shaoran – Tal vez

Su mirada marrón vagó por el lugar captando los mensajes corporales de algunas chicas y dejándolo pasar, si se le insinuaban de aquella forma era porque nadie las pelaba o bien con cualquiera se dejaban, en cualquiera de las dos opciones no tenía caso, era mejor si tenía que conquistarlas, claro que no con mucho esfuerzo porque entonces el juego se volvería aburrido.

De pronto su mirada se posó sobre un par de jóvenes que bailaban muy entretenidas, sus ojos se abrieron un poco más debido a la sorpresa que le causaba el reconocer a una de ellas, ya que se la había topado alrededor de tres veces en la semana, en tres lugares distintos y no con muy agradables resultados, ya que siempre que se topaban era porque chocaban entre ellos, causándole a él un descontento.

Eriol – Creo que encontraste algo

Shaoran – Así parece

Eriol – Mmmm… no son nada del otro mundo, pero no está tan mal – vio sonreír a su compañero – bien yo me quedo con la de cabello largo – no recibió respuesta y simplemente se encaminaron hacia ellas

Shaoran – Hola – habló de forma amigable y caballerosa, haciendo soltar una risita a su acompañante y que las jóvenes detuvieran su diversión – ¿Qué es lo que hacen un par de bellezas como ustedes en un lugar como este? – Soltó a la joven de cabello largo y negro como la noche, piel blanca y ojos de un tono azul violeta oscuro

Tomoyo – Pues yo creo que lo mismo que ustedes, divirtiéndonos – soltó con simpleza

Eriol – Me parece señoritas, que no son de aquí ¿verdad?

Tomoyo - ¡Vaya! Eres muy perspicaz, te diste cuenta en un segundo

Eriol – Lo noté por su acento ¿De dónde son?

Tomoyo – Somos de Japón

Sakura - ¡Tomoyo! – regañó a su amiga

Tomoyo – Hay vamos, no tiene nada de malo decirles Sakura

Sakura – Pues ya que, si ya les dijiste

Eriol – Es cierto, no tiene nada de malo, yo soy de Inglaterra

Shaoran – Pues bien¿Qué hacen en Hong-Kong?

Sakura – Cosas

Eriol – Oh, a mi me gusta hacer cosas – habló con picardía y travesura

Sakura – No lo dudo

Shaoran – Disculpen a mi amigo, en ocasiones no sabe cuándo callar – le miró con reproche - Mi nombre es Shaoran y mi bufón – señaló a su amigo – se llama Eriol

Tomoyo – Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Tomoyo y el de mi amiga Sakura. Vinimos a Hong Kong por un intercambio académico – respondió al fin la duda del chino

Eriol – Entonces están aquí por la misma razón que yo ¿Cuándo regresan a Japón?

Tomoyo – Hasta terminar la universidad

Shaoran - ¿Pues cuántos años tienen? – preguntó al fin, ya que para él, si apenas eran de preparatoria

Sakura – 19 – vio al pelicastaño alzar una ceja en señal de incredulidad – Me da igual si no me crees

**TU ME DIJISTE DIECINUEVE  
NO QUISE DESCONFIAR  
PERO ES QUE NI MUCHO NI POCO  
NO VI DE DONDE AGARRAR  
**

Y no es que no era que no le creyera, era simplemente que no tenía la apariencia de alguien de aquella edad, al contrario de su amiga. Su amiga tenía un cuerpo bien formado, una cintura estrecha y, aunque su pecho no era grande, era de buen tamaño, su pantalón estrecho realzaba su figura y aquella blusa straple color negro con brillantes que llevaba dejaba a la vista su atributo delantero.

Sin embargo, la otra chica, si bien no estaba mal, simplemente… no lo sabía. Su pecho era regular, o inclusive un poco más pequeño, su cintura estaba bien formada y en realidad era delgada, unos pantalones estrechos dejaban ver que tenía una buena figura, pero ella no dejaba ver aquél atributo femenino de las que muchas se jactaban. A pesar de eso era bonita, debía admitirlo, su piel de una tonalidad muy similar a la suya, su cabello color castaño corto casi a la altura de la nuca dejando que parte del frente fuera más largo que el resto, y si había algo que le había llamado mucho la atención, eran un par de ojos de un hermoso color verde esmeralda los cuales, a pesar de la edad, brillaban con inocencia.

Sakura – Vamonos Tomoyo – jaló a su amiga del brazo, exasperada de que aquél chico la estuviera mirando de arriba abajo

Shaoran – Esperen por favor – le tapó el paso aún sin saber el porqué lo había hecho - No fue mi intención ofenderte, solamente que te ves mucho más joven de lo que dices

Tomoyo – Bueno, esa es una buena disculpa – se burló – Y ustedes ¿Qué edad tienen?

Eriol – Nosotros tenemos 20 años, pero vamos un año adelante que cualquiera de los de nuestra edad

Tomoyo – Entonces son muy inteligentes

Sakura – O tramposos – soltó sin que nadie la escuchara debido a la música

Eriol – Bueno, ya entrando en plática ¿Qué les parece ir a tomar algo con nosotros y seguir con nuestra conversación?

Tomoyo – Por mi está bien, siempre y cuando ustedes inviten

Eriol – Por supuesto mi dama

Sakura - ¡Tomoyo!

Tomoyo – Vamos Sakura, diviértete un rato – Se alejó acompañada del inglés

Shaoran – Entonces – le extendió el brazo – ¿nos acompañas?

Sakura – Parece que no tengo opción – caminó hasta dónde su amiga, dejando al chino solo

Así pues, se dirigieron a la barra y, aunque Tomoyo hablaba muy amenamente con Eriol, este no era el caso de Sakura. Admitía que era muy guapo, pero le molestaba aquella mirada llena de prepotencia y vanidad que tenía el chino; por otro lado Eriol y Tomoyo parecían llevarse muy bien sobre todo por aquella astucia que tenían ambos en su mirada, eran muy parecidos. Entre la plática de Tomoyo y Eriol y sus risas, la noche transcurrió tranquila, a pesar de su casi mutismo

**Y NOS METIMOS EN EL COCHE  
MI AMIGO, TU AMIGA TU Y YO  
TE DIJE NENA DAME UN BESO  
TU CONTESTASTE QUE NO**

Sakura – Debemos irnos – Dijo de pronto

Tomoyo – Tienes razón, mañana tenemos clase temprano

Eriol - ¿En dónde estudian?

Tomoyo – En la universidad local

Eriol – Vaya suerte, nosotros también – respondió con honestidad

Tomoyo – Entonces tal vez nos volvamos a ver

Sakura – Nos vamos

Shaoran - ¿No quieren que las llevemos? Ya es tarde

Tomoyo – Eso sería grandioso. Estamos encantadas

Pronto llegaron a un complejo habitacional y Eriol y Tomoyo salieron primero sin prestar atención al hecho de que sus amigos todavía seguían dentro.

Shaoran – Espera por favor –La sujetó del brazo antes de que saliera del coche

Sakura - ¿Qué sucede? – No supo porqué pero se había relajado ante su presencia – Oh, lo siento, muchas gracias por la noche, la pasé muy bien y me divertí mucho – le sonrió de una forma muy tierna que hizo que el otro hiciera algo que nunca le había pasado, se sonrojó

Shaoran – Yo… también… la pasé muy bien – articuló al fin – Te molestaría… - comenzó dubitativo – Te molestaría darme un beso… como una despedida y agradecimiento – soltó al fin y vio a la otra sonreírle, así que también sonrió

Sakura – Yo creo que mejor no, que tengas buena noche – salió de ahí y se dirigió a un edificio donde se perdió entre la oscuridad

**EMPEZAMOS MAL Y YO QUE CREIA  
QUE ESTE ERA UN BUEN PLAN**

Por otro lado, mientras aquello pasaba, Eriol y Tomoyo iban aún platicando muy amenamente, hasta que la chica se paró frente a una habitación

Tomoyo – Aquí me quedo yo

Eriol – Fue muy divertido – vio a la chica sonreír – ¿este es tu departamento?

Tomoyo – No – soltó con naturalidad – ni siquiera es mi edificio

Eriol – Astuto

Tomoyo – Gracias

Eriol – Bueno, pues entonces, que te parece que si para terminar esta velada, me das un beso, digo eso es lo más común y me lo merezco – objetó a su favor

Tomoyo – Es cierto – hizo un ademán de estar pensando, colocando su dedo índice en su barbilla – Pero creo que no – vio la cara de decepción del otro – Al menos por esta vez

Eriol – Pues bien, derrotado y abatido, me retiro mi bella dama, que tengas buena noche

Tomoyo – Buenas noches

**AQUELLA NOCHE FUE UN DESASTRE  
NO ME COMI UN COLIN  
ESTAS SON SOLO UN PAR DE ESTRECHAS  
NOS FUIMOS A DORMIR**

Sin más se dirigió hacia dónde se encontraba su amigo en aquél carro, con la mirada ceñida y viendo a ningún lado en específico, tal parecía que aquella no había sido su noche, para ninguno de los dos, pero menos para su compañero. Apenas cerró la puerta del coche y se pusieron en marcha en silencio, hacia su propio "hogar", hasta que el inglés rompió aquél mutismo, no podía estar callado por mucho tiempo, no era su estilo

Eriol - ¿Por qué ellas en especial? Digo, había otras

Shaoran – Ya la había visto, a Sakura – aclaró – nos habíamos topado unas ocasiones por la universidad y nunca fueron encuentros gratos, pero en verdad que yo la vi muy pequeña de edad, por eso no le presté atención, al verla ahí me asombré

Eriol – Es decir, que si fuera más pequeña ni caso le habrías hecho – el silencio se volvió a hacer presente – El que calla otorga mi buen Shaoran – y todo quedó en un mutismo

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**PERO LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO  
NOS HIZO REPETIR  
DOS CINES Y UN PAR DE CONCIERTOS  
Y EMPEZAMOS A SALIR**

Un día soleado, a media tarde, el sol aún no se ocultaba y desparramaba sus rayos por la ciudad. No era un calor abrasador pero sí incómodo que molestaba a quien permaneciera sin sombra durante algún rato. Una jovencita con un vestido blanco algo holgado y de tirantes, escote cuadrado, la falda hasta antes de las rodillas y unas sandalias color beige un poco altas, se encontraba frente a un gran edificio, donde en lo alto de este se podía ver un título en letras grandes y rojas.

Parecía que esperaba a alguien, pues sus ojos color verde esmeralda no dejaban de voltear para todo lado fijándose en un punto a lo lejos, mientras el escaso viento jugaba con su cabello castaño. Casi cada treinta segundos miraba aquél reloj de pulso que traía, quién pasaba por ahí ya se imaginaba la pelea tremenda que tendría con su novio, pues suponían que era a quien esperaba.

Uno de aquellos transeúntes se acercó lentamente a ella, sin ninguna malvada intención, simplemente le causaba curiosidad aquella jovencita, pues a pesar de que claramente cualquiera deduciría que estaría molesta, en su mirada se notaba una extrema preocupación, y abstraída en su dilema no notó la presencia del otro, hasta que éste le saludó, sacándole un pequeño susto

Sakura – Hola Shaoran – saludó amablemente

Shaoran - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Ya había olvidado casi por completo aquella noche "perdida"

Sakura – Quedé de verme aquí con Tomoyo, para ver una película, pero ya faltan cinco minutos para que empiece y ella aún no llega

Shaoran – Seguro se retrasó por algo, no te preocupes – No supo por qué le dijo aquello

Sakura – Eso quisiera, pero Tomoyo siempre ha sido muy puntual y jamás… - el sonido de su celular le interrumpió, dándole a conocer que tenía un mensaje y, después de leerlo dio un suspiro de entre decepción y alivio – es Tomoyo – dijo al fin – dice que no va a poder venir, que tuvo algo que hacer de último momento y que lo siente de verdad ¡Qué lástima! En verdad quería ver esta película

Shaoran - ¿Y por qué no entras sola? – Vio la cara de espanto que hizo la chica - ¿Qué película iban a ver? – le quitó los boletos notando que era para una película de terror – Ah ya veo ¿Y quién iba a cuidar de quién? Seguro ella de ti – sonrió burlonamente

Sakura – No te rías – le reprendió – me gustan las películas de terror, pero también me asustan mucho – se excusó – y este era el último día que la iban a proyectar – se quejó – Ya qué, tendré que esperar a que salga en video para rentarla

Shaoran – Tal vez no – le consoló sin saber por qué - ¿Qué te parece si entro a verla contigo? – La otra lo vio de forma desconfiada – Tranquila, no te haré nada lo prometo, además yo también quería verla, pero se ve extraño que un hombre solo o dos hombres vengan al cine. ¿Qué te parece? Además, yo invito las palomitas en vista de que tú ya compraste los boletos

Sakura – De acuerdo, pero que sean unas de las que se rellenan – hizo una mueca un tanto infantil que hizo al otro reír

Shaoran – De acuerdo

**NO SE SI ESA CARA TAN RARA  
UN OJO AQUI Y UN DIENTE ALLA  
O EL CUERPECILLO DE GITANA  
MUJER A MEDIO TERMINAR  
**

Ciertamente Sakura no poseía un cuerpo espectacular, pero si era tan natural que cualquiera se sentiría bien al lado de ella, era como si fuera una mujer con el alma de una niña, sin rallar en lo infantil, le agradaba su presencia y le agradaba platicar con ella pues, después de que comenzaron a salir, notó que era en verdad muy platicadora.

**TU CORAZON FUE LO QUE ME  
ACABO DE ENAMORAR**

El hecho de hablar siempre tan abiertamente, preocuparse por los demás, siempre tener en mente lo que los demás desean antes de lo que ella quiera y que, aunque le estén diciendo la verdad más cruda del mundo, que ella siempre sonriera, le decía que era una persona muy valiosa, siempre tenía una sonrisa para quién la necesitara, y su amistad par quien la quisiera

**Y NOS METIMOS EN EL COCHE  
MI AMIGO, TU AMIGA TU Y YO  
TE DIJE NENA DAME UN BESO  
TU CONTESTASTE QUE NO **

EMPEZAMOS MAL Y YO QUE CREIA  
QUE ESTE ERA UN BUEN PLAN

Y recordó aquella noche cuando al fin le habló, cuando simplemente se le acercó por curiosidad, que cuando él quiso llevarse las cosas de forma fácil y simple, ella se lo negó de una forma tan sutil que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que le había rechazado, sintiéndose simplemente molesto consigo mismo en lugar de con ella.

Recordó cómo para él aquella noche fue un fracaso, como sintió que su tiempo fue desperdiciado, cuando en realidad, era el tiempo mejor invertido que había tenido en toda su vida. Aquella mirada dura que ella le dirigía, estaba aún cargada de cariño, simplemente no le conocía. Ahora podía ver claramente todo aquél cariño que ella tenía.

**Y DESDE ENTONCES HASTA AHORA  
EL JUEGO DEL AMOR  
NOS TUVO TRES AÑOS JUGANDO  
LUEGO NOS SEPARO  
**

El hecho de que los dos estuvieran en la misma universidad les facilitaba mucho las cosas, pues él iba por ella al terminar sus clases y, cuando él salió de ahí, siguió yendo por ella, no es que fuera celoso o desconfiado, sino que sabía lo que tenía y quería cuidarlo lo mejor posible. La estadía de Sakura y su amiga pasó como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Entre risas, llantos, peleas, discusiones, triunfos, fracasos, metas cumplidas y otras truncadas, ilusiones rotas y otras acrecentadas, entre toda la vida que vivieron juntos dentro de aquella casa de estudios que, si bien les había proporcionado conocimientos metódicos, también les había dado una gran oportunidad en la vida.

Sin embargo nada es eterno, ni siquiera el amor, y menos una vida universitaria, así que al final ambas jóvenes llegaron a su graduación, dando al fin paso para aquello que pensaron que ocurriría muy lentamente, debían regresar a su país. Eriol y Tomoyo se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos, sin nada fijo a pesar de los años, no forjaron algo tan fuerte como Shaoran y Sakura temiendo aquél desenlace.

El día más temido llegó más rápido de lo que hubieran querido, los dos jóvenes acompañaron a sus entrañables amigas hasta el aeropuerto y las despidieron con un dolor profundo en el corazón, sabiendo que esa sería la última vez que las verían y, alzándose al cielo, aquella ave de hierro desapareció de su vista.

**PERO LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO  
NOS HIZO REPETIR  
QUE SI EL INVIERNO VIENE FRIO  
QUIERO ESTAR JUNTO A TI**

Bien, ahora estoy viendo por una ventana, lo único que alcanzo a distinguir es el infinito, aquella separación fue la más dolorosa para mi, en realidad nunca pensé en que llegaría a encariñarme tanto con alguna persona, y, como les dije al principio, para mi eso era lo más estúpido del mundo, ahora respeto a todos aquellos que se han enamorado.

Escucho un timbre y hago caso a una luminaria que está por encima de mi cabeza, le doy un pequeño golpe a mi acompañante en un costado para que imite lo que estoy haciendo. Veinte minutos después estábamos en una calle solitaria, con un frío gélido para mi, debido a dónde provengo, mientras que para mi compañero es de lo más acogedor.

Pequeños copos de nieve caían por todo el lugar, haciendo que todo pareciera como entre desolado y mágico. Sin más tardanza nos metimos a un coche y pedimos que nos llevara a un lugar, un lugar que nunca creí que fuera a visitar pero, nunca digas nunca. Pronto llegamos a nuestro destino, viéndola fijamente. Nos paramos frente a la puerta, y fue entonces que mi buen amigo inglés habló.

Eriol - ¿Nervioso?

Shaoran – Para nada ¿Y tú?

Eriol – ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?

Tocó el timbre y escuchamos una voz del interior que nos pedía que esperáramos un momento, al abrir la puerta me llevé una alegría y a la vez desilusión, pues no era quien yo deseaba que abriera, era la inseparable amiga de aquella que se había robado mi corazón, por muy cursi que sonara. Los ojos de mi amigo y de ella brillaron, y después de un cálido abrazo que se brindaron llamó a quien yo quería ver

Sakura - ¿Qué sucede Tomoyo? – Asomándose por la puerta - ¿Shaoran? – su cara era de asombro

Shaoran – Hola

Sakura -¿Qué haces aquí?

Shaoran – Si quieres me regreso – dijo en tono de burla

Sakura – No, no es eso – se apresuró a decir – es sólo que… - no soportó más y se lanzó a los brazos del chino – Te extrañé tanto – le dijo al oído

Shaoran - ¿Lo recuerdas? Lo que te dije antes de que partieras – le habló igual que ella

Sakura – Si el invierno viene frío…

Shaoran – Quiero estar junto a ti

Sakura – Te amo Shaoran

Shaoran – Y yo a ti

FIN

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Qué les pareció, sean honestos, es la primera vez que hago un one-shot, un songfic y algo de Sakura card captors, en verdad me esforcé mucho y traía muchas ganas de hacerlo ya que esta canción me encanta, me gustó mucho desde que la escuché y mi mente comenzó a divagar sobre una historia relacionada con ella pero, como es mi primera vez en realizar un songfic no sé si acomodé bien los párrafos, si no es así agradezco los comentarios y lo modifico para que quede con un mejor orden.

Bueno, ahora si me despido agradeciendo que se acuerden de mi y si pueden me manden un review, recuerden, esto lo hago por amor al arte y el único beneficio son los comentarios alentadores que nos proporcionan a los escritores, pues los escritores , y también aquellos que son solamente lectores, a todos se les agradece aquellos alientos que dan.

Ahora sí,

Dewa matta


End file.
